


Across Worlds: Collision

by Arones



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Other, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arones/pseuds/Arones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane takes the plunge and travels on a space ship millions of miles from her Alabama home to live and work with the Xanthians. The Xanthians are an alien race whose home was destroyed; they now live on a space station and are trying desperately to keep their race alive. That’s where the humans come into play. Jane has been enlisted to mate with one of the Xanthians, Usnavi, to try and produce an offspring, combining both sets of DNA and thus keeping the Xanthian race alive. What she’s really there to do is watch and learn about the aliens, thinking that she could never fall in love with someone so different than her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Sight

Jane Butler turned the key in the lock behind her, jerking on the handle once to make sure it was secure. She bent to check the knots on her tennis shoes and clipped her iPod to her waistband, going through her routine like she did every morning she could. Her hair was tied back into a tight braid, though tendrils already escaped and danced around her forehead as she jogged to the end of the driveway slowly, loosening her tense muscles. 

She balanced on one leg, gripping her other toes with her hand to stretch her muscles. After fifteen seconds, she switched. Stretching was her least favorite part, but she knew it was necessary. Five more minutes and she could run. The sun hadn’t quite come up yet; the morning was gray and cool, with a lingering fog giving a dreary appearance. She knew the fog would burn off as soon as the sun broke over the horizon.

Sufficiently loose, Jane smoothed her hands over her curves and running gear, making sure it was in place and grinned as she took off. Rock music blasted in her ears as her feet slapped against the pavement. She concentrated on regulating her breathing—she didn’t want to tire out before she made it four miles as staying in shape was important to her career. She glanced both ways as she crossed the street and turned right, moving in the direction of the park. Running through the park was infinitely better than running on the street; it was quiet and a prime place to people-watch. 

Quiet time was about to become a rare commodity. 

Jane had spent more than a week at a meeting of the United Nations Office of Outer Space Affairs, a council that had been formed well before any aliens had been on their radar. Leaders from every country on the Security Council had been present, along with FBI, NSA, DHS, NASA, and CIA. Her training and experience in the field had made her an easy selection.

Nine months earlier, NASA had found a signal. It had taken four more days to triangulate it and pin their telescopes and satellites in the right place, but within hours, other countries had begun realizing what was happening and found the signal. Global panic had started to rear its ugly head. Jane had received the call to leave for the conference four hours before the plane took off.

As soon as NASA realized the signal belonged to a spaceship, they had sent out communications in different languages. Within forty-eight hours, they’d gotten a response: a diplomatic convoy sent from light years away, a dying race and a desperate plea. They called themselves Xanthians. Their planet had been destroyed, and they survived by living on a space station circling their dead world. Over generations, they had been plagued with infertility to the point where it had been decades since a child had been born. Their scientists had done research of all known species and determined that humans were the best genetic match of all alien races they had come into contact with.

The UN had been in an upheaval: some countries wanted to blast them out of the sky while others wanted to forge relations, and some wanted nothing more than to pretend it wasn’t happening. The CIA simply wanted to make sure there was no threat to Earth.

So they had called Jane.

Hundreds of men and women had wanted to go with the Xanthians once it was determined that the aliens would be leaving Earth seven months after arriving. Many people had been vindicated when the media broke news of the contact. The phones at NASA and DHS had rung off the hook for days. Some were scientists, seeking new research and to be a member of the National Academy of Sciences, others were hot for the idea of alien sex, and some were desperate to leave behind a world that had been extremely cruel to them.

Jane shook her head as she jogged. She didn’t understand any of them. Earth was a fine place to live. She had her sister back home in Alabama and her mother living on the road with her stepfather and his RV. Earth was home, and she had no desire to leave.

The Xanthains had convinced several governments to allow humans to enter into a lottery. Thirty people would be chosen to go with the aliens. If they failed to pass the physical exam and fertility testing, they would be replaced with someone else who could pass the tests. The last time she’d looked, there had been four hundred people on the waiting list. 

The transport ship was due to come into orbit the next morning. Twenty-four hours and Jane’s life would never be the same, and there was no one she could tell: not her sister nor her mother. She had to play her part and go with the Xanthains to start her “new” life. The fate of her planet would depend on her doing her job well.

Jane slowed and stopped, her heart pounding in her chest. She lifted her water bottle to her lips and drank deeply, droplets running down the line of her throat. Her body was slick with sweat, and it pooled between her breasts and at the small of her back. 

The sun was coming up, and she placed her hands on her hips, leaning back, both to stretch her back muscles and to marvel at the colors piercing the sky. She glanced at her watch. Six-forty-two. Time to head home and get ready for work. There was no telling when she would get to watch the sun rise again—probably never.

Jane’s eyes widened and she gasped when the ground began to shake. She grabbed a tree for stability and looked around wildly. Earthquakes weren’t supposed to happen in Washington, D.C.! The wind picked up, smacking leaves her in the face and swirling dust around her just as a roar filled the air. The sound of engines was deafening. 

She craned her neck to look through the branches of the tree she held onto, and her hand went to her mouth as she took several steps away from her safety net. Her head fell back, and she stared in awe. It was the most amazing thing she’d ever seen.

Chrome and metal melded together to make a hull that was almost matte and looked like liquid all at once. It was dotted with windows, and she could barely make out the lines of the doors. The engines were bigger than the largest plane she had ever seen. 

With one shudder, the roar died down and the engines stopped spinning. Three holes in the bottom of the ship opened up and great metal poles descended. Jane couldn’t help her curiosity as she stepped closer. One metal pole crashed into the ground a hundred yards from where she stood. It broke soil, and claw-like structures folded down, creating an anchor, presumably to keep the ship in place. 

She approached it carefully. A small crowd gathered as other people made their way over to see what was happening. Jane wound her way through the people and reached out slowly, her hand making contact with the pole. She jumped back before relaxing. It was cool and smooth to the touch. 

Her phone rang, and she jumped again, the sound surprising her. She glanced at the number and jogged away from the crowd to answer.

“Butler.”

“Jane, it’s Director Gonzalez. They’ve arrived a day early.”

“Yes, sir. I was in the park when the anchor descended. I’m on my way home to change and clean up now.”

“No time for that. Hop a cab and get in here. I’ll have some clothes waiting for you. You passed the physical, so the plan is a go. You need a briefing and then to get to processing with the Xanthians. They’ll have training materials and contracts for you to sign.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll be there as quickly as I can.”

“We’ll see you shortly.”

Jane pushed the end button and ran for the edge of the park. When she got to the street, she threw her arm up in the air and hailed a cab. The yellow car swung to the curb, and she yanked open the door, sliding inside.

“Where to? And it had better be nowhere near that fucking ship or you can find another ride.”

“Langley.”

“Virginia?”

Exasperated, Jane sighed. “No—Langley, California. What other Langley do you know of?”

“No need to get pissy, lady.” 

The cabbie pushed the button to raise the privacy panel and pulled away from the curb. 

###

Her fiery-red hair back in its braid, though damp from her recent shower, Jane finished buttoning her shirt as she walked into the office with her boss by her side. Situations like this were exactly why she always kept spare clothes there—the ones her boss attempted to provide were far less than desirable to wear. “Will they be doing another physical exam?”

Gonzalez shook his head and put one hand on Jane’s back to lead her into his office. “No. They sent all of their parameters to our doctors, and the UN handled the physicals. We sent the results back to them, and they selected their one hundred finalists. Of those, thirty were chosen to go back with them. If any have failed to conceive within six months, they’ll send a ship for replacements.”

“It’s all women that were picked, then?”

“Twenty-three women and seven men. Nineteen are Americans, two Australians, one each from Russia, China, India, France, Brazil, England, Japan, Mexico, and Canada.”

“Why so many Americans?”

“You’ll have to ask them, probably something to do with us agreeing to their terms first.” He closed the door behind her and gestured to the chair. “Sit. We have a lot to talk about.”

“I’m ready, Rick. We’ve had a month to prepare for this. I’ve studied the information they sent us about them, and I’ve reconciled myself with being there for at least a few months. I’m not in the dark about anything that’s going on here.”

“I just want to make sure that you’re safe and that you’re clear on everything.”

“I’ve done this before.”

“Oh, you’ve flown across the galaxy on an alien ship before? I’m sorry, go right ahead and do what you need to. You obviously know more about this than I do.”

Jane snorted. “Stop being a smart ass. This isn’t the first time I’ve gone on an adventure.” 

Gonzalez smiled softly. “You’re a good kid, Jane. You need to get on over to medical and then home to pack. You’re to report by tonight—you’re leaving before dawn with the Xanthians.”

Rubbing her sweaty palms on her pants, Jane nodded. “Got it.”

The weight in her stomach started to get heavier and heavier as she realized just how close she was to leaving her family and friends behind. While she worked for the CIA and she left many times a year on deep undercover missions, she had never gone this far. Her mother would no doubt be worried sick the entire time she was gone, even though she thought Jane going was for a personal adventure. Pushing up by using her thighs as leverage, Jane stood in front of her boss’ desk. He had given her full permission for her “leave of absence” and had taken her family under his wing—he would apparently be in regular contact with them the entire time she was away on her little adventure. Jane nodded again, more to reassure herself than to assure him. Twisting on her heel, she stepped toward the door, stopping when he spoke.

“Jane?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you sure you want to go through with this?”

She bit her lip and mulled over the question for a brief second before nodding. “Yes. I’m absolutely certain that I want to go through with this. I know all the risks and challenges.”

“All of them?”

“Yes.” She smirked and shook her head. “I think the two day, ten hours a day training session was enough information for me for three years on board their station.”

Gonzalez nodded but looked down at his hands in his lap, not glancing at her again. She waited for him to speak, wanting to know what he was thinking. 

“What if you don’t like your mate?”

She snorted. “When have I ever not gotten along with someone?” 

Laughing, Jane left his office and went to medical for her final check. Finally, she headed back to her tiny house in the suburbs of D.C. to pack and prepare for the mission at hand. Two suitcases wasn’t a lot to bring with her for at least a six month gig, and of course, she hadn’t started packing yet. It didn’t help that the damn aliens were a day early.

The taxi pulled up in front of her house, and she groaned when she saw the black Lexus parked in her drive. The man just didn’t give up sometimes. Climbing out after paying her charge, Jane walked up her front steps and opened the now unlocked door. John sat at her dining room table with the newspaper unrolled in front of him, sipping from one of her mugs no doubt filled with her coffee. She rolled her eyes and headed for the stairs. 

“I told you not to come here anymore. Kindly get out.” 

Her voice echoed down her sparse hallway and into the kitchen. She wanted it to be enough to deter him and make him leave, although she knew that it wasn’t. He followed her into her room and leaned against the door frame as Jane pulled the two small duffel bags from under her bed. Plopping them onto the top of the mattress, she started shoving various items she knew she would need into them—like underwear and pajamas. As for the rest, she had no idea what to bring. 

“Either talk or leave,” she said, shooting him a glare before she reached into her top left drawer. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Vacation.” She pulled out three lacy and skimpy pieces of lingerie and shoved them into the duffle bag not risking a glance to John. 

“Why are you bringing lingerie on a vacation?”

Jane ground her molars together and went to retrieve the rest of her nighties just to make a point. 

“Classified,” she uttered, giving him her usual “I don’t want to talk about it” line. Inside she was laughing, on the outside she remained completely stern and calm. “What do you want?”

“I wanted to see my girl.”

“Okay, go find one.”

“Janey.”

She shook her head and stepped back to look at him. “Really? Get out.” 

Walking over to where he stood, Jane put both her hands on his arms and shoved back. John moved two steps until his back hit the wall.

“Now, why would you want me to leave?” he drawled.

“Because we broke up three months ago.”

“Sure we did.” 

He gave her a smile, the one that always set her on edge in a good way. Jane let out a sigh and watched as his neck bent and his lips moved closer to hers. They were going to kiss—she could have moved away, stepped back, or kneed him in the groin. All those thoughts crossed her mind, but she just stood there, waiting for his lips to graze against hers. 

The moment they touched, an explosion of pleasure went off inside her. She pressed forward into him and gripped his arms as tight as possible. John flipped her so that her back pressed into the wall, and he held her firmly there. She groaned as his hands roughly descended over her body. He had her shirt off and over her head before she had a chance to get his belt unbuckled—the sex would be hard and fast. He squeezed her breasts to the point where it hurt and tears formed in her eyes. 

Jane bit her lip and managed to wheedle her hand into his pants, gripping him just as tightly. John stopped and listed back a bit, making her reach to keep hold of him. She finally started to move her hand back and forth along his length, pumping it until he was fully erect. He pressed a hand down on her shoulder until she was kneeling before him, his dick right in front of her face. 

Swallowing, Jane closed her eyes and opened her mouth, relaxing her jaw. She hated doing this, but it was something that he always enjoyed as it meant he had the power. She flattened her tongue against the bottom of her mouth and felt as he slid into her. Taking deep breaths to prevent herself from gagging, Jane held still while he started to thrust in and out of her mouth. He started to grunt along with his movements, and Jane shut her eyes tight, thinking only about the feeling as he slid in and pulled out. If she focused on his cock, she wouldn’t have to focus on him.

There had been a time she loved him: before the lies, before the other women, and before she discovered her spine. The sex had always been good. He knew what buttons to push and where to touch to make her feel amazing. He had always insisted sex start with a blowjob, and long ago, she had loved wrapping her mouth around his dick. His groans were hot, and she had loved the feel of his skin under her tongue. It had been a game to her, seeing how fast she could make him orgasm. 

This time was simply obligatory. She swirled her tongue around the length of his cock, lapping at the salty fluid that formed at the tip. Over their years together, she had become an expert at reading his signals. His head ground against the wall as he bent over her, and his thighs bunched with tension. She lifted her mouth with a popping noise and wrapped her hand around him.

“I want your mouth. I want to finish in your mouth, Janey.”

Once upon a time, it had been sexy when he begged and would make her pant with want. When he said it that time, it just sounded pathetic. Jane battled back a wave of revulsion and concentrated on his penis. It was hard and thick, though it lacked a little in length. The skin was silky soft and the tip rounded into a gentle point. She thought about how it stretched her and how good she felt when they fucked, even though they had been broken up for months. Soon, the revulsion was replaced with hormones, and she sped up her movements. The sooner he got off, the sooner she would have her turn. For everything John wasn’t, he was talented with his tongue.

Using her free hand to massage the head of his dick, Jane pumped harder and faster. John’s eyes closed, and his groans got louder. His cock twitched in her hands, and she let go of the tip to reach underneath and cup his balls in her hand. She tugged on them gently and watched with grim satisfaction as his hips jerked and white fluid spurted onto her carpet.

At least she was leaving and wouldn’t have to clean it up.

John feasted on the view of her lush breasts encased in silver lace as she bent to remove her shoes. Her nipples, hard and pink, jutted through the fabric. The shoes dropped to the floor. Jane’s fingers were narrow and long as they gracefully slid the zipper down on her slacks. Soundlessly, they fell down her legs and pooled at her feet. The only clean underwear she’d had at the office had been a skimpy black thong that she’d bought for their third anniversary. She’d never worn it for him as that had been two days after she’d found him with another woman.

She brushed aside the irony and stepped out of her pants. She tugged on the ponytail holder that was at the end of her braid and shook her hair, freeing it. It was slightly damp and cool on her heated skin. She reached out and grabbed him by the tie. He was a comical sight, with his pants around his ankles and his shirt and tie still in place. Tugging on the strip of fabric, Jane made John trip in the pants as he stepped out of them to follow her. She slid onto the bed backward after shoving the duffel bags to one side, pulling him down between her legs. He hooked his fingers in the straps of her panties, drew them down her thighs and carelessly tossed them to the floor, lifting her hips in his hands. When he started to probe her with his dick, she shook her head and pulled back.

“Two things here. One, my turn. Two, you need a condom before your cock comes near me.”

John pouted. “Come on, baby. I’m still horny. I’ll get you after, I promise. I just want to be in you.”

Jane shook her head. “You know the rules.” She smiled saucily. “Besides, I sucked your dick—you can use your tongue on me. It’s only fair.”

John sighed and stood up. “You know I hate doing that. Can’t we just fuck?”

“No.”

He strode across the room and picked up his pants. “Then I’m afraid I’m not interested. Thanks for the blowjob. It was great, babe.”

He barely ducked out the door in time to dodge the lamp she hurled at him with a frustrated scream. Angry, hurt, and unreasonably horny, Jane flopped back on the bed. She groaned when her phone started to buzz on her dresser. Jane picked it up and held it to her ear.

“What?”

“Your taxi is outside, ma’am.”

She rolled her eyes and slid off the bed, grabbing a few more pairs of clothes and a few books she had yet to read and stuffing them into her duffel bags. Sliding back into her pants and shirt, Jane walked commando down her stairs. She ran to her kitchen and grabbed the little black pouch that the doctor had given her a week before. Rummaging around in one duffel, she found the small zipper at the bottom and slipped the black pouch inside. Finally, she headed outside to the waiting taxi. She couldn’t be late to sign her contracts—no matter how horny she was, her Battery Operated Boyfriend (Bob) was no longer a viable option at that point.


	2. First Meeting

Jane stumbled into the Pentagon with her two duffle bags crisscrossed over her chest and shoulders, the weight bogging her down more than it should have. She pinched the bridge of her nose between two fingers in a feeble attempt to fend off a pounding headache. She’d spent the entire cab ride over alternating between being angry at John for leaving her hanging and wishing that he hadn’t. The big clock on the wall in front of her ticked to two past five in the evening, and she groaned—if her boss knew, she’d be in trouble again. Racing up the steps, she made her way to the second floor where her meeting and contract signing was supposed to take place. She breathed out hard, the air in her lungs burning as she made it around the last corner and saw the conference room at the end of the hallway. The lights were already off, and something was playing on the screen.

She took a long, deep breath and bolstered herself, walking into the room with no expectations as to what she might see. She hadn’t met any of the aliens even though she had applied for their program—none of the humans had. She was about to see them. Twisting the handle, she pushed open the door and looked around the room. Five people sat around a large conference table in civilian clothes. When she entered, two men in their full dress blues stood at the sound of the door. She pursed her lips and straightened her spine as she walked in. 

“Sorry I’m late, taxi and traffic.” 

She hefted her duffle over her shoulder and plopped it down onto the ground next to the other suitcases that were there. 

“Are you Jane Butler?”

“Yes, sir.” 

She smiled and held her hand out. The Colonel took it and shook firmly before motioning for her to sit. 

“We just started the hologram. There will be a short break at nineteen hundred hours,” he said.

“Right.” 

She pulled out a chair and sat down, waiting as the 3D hologram playing in the center of the table started to move again. She stared curiously as the two types of aliens that resided on the Xanthian station she was going to were described in their various attributes, as well as the history of their planets and worlds. She started to zone out as soon as an alien with black inky skin appeared on the hologram. 

The two Air Force officers left, claiming that they would be back in time to get them for their break. Jane rolled her eyes, knowing that they were probably just as bored as she was. She counted down the minutes, waiting until five had passed before slipping out of her chair. When one woman gave her a funny look, she shrugged. 

“It’s that time of the month,” she muttered.

All other women in the room nodded in complete understanding before Jane slipped from the room in search of the bathroom. That line worked every time to get her out of things she didn’t want to do, like sit through a tutorial on aliens from outer space. Turning the corner, she followed the signs to the restroom and slipped into the unisex one, locking the door as soon as she was inside. 

She leaned against the door and rested her head back, closing her eyes and taking her first deep breath since she’d walked into her house. Her day had gone from excellent to flat out crazy in the span of seconds. She hadn’t even gotten to finish her run. Then she had found out that the aliens were early, and she’d gotten super horny because of John only to get left hanging, and now she was horny, frustrated, and desperate to get out of the tutorial.

Jane knew she wasn’t going to be able to concentrate until she blew off some steam. Since there was no way they were going to let her leave so she could finish her run, she decided to finish off the other failed task of the day. An orgasm always made things seem better. 

She reached behind her and made sure he door was securely locked. The benefit of the unisex bathroom was that there was almost always a chair or something for parents to sit on as they waited for children. This particular bathroom had a long, low wooden bench against one wall. Perfect. 

Her mind made up, Jane unbuttoned three buttons on her shirt and took her pants off, draping them neatly over the paper towel dispenser so that they were easily accessible. She sat down on the bench, jumping when the cold wood hit her bare ass. She giggled at her nerves and eased back onto her elbows. There was nothing comfortable about a wooden slab, but it was long enough to kind of lay down on—if she let her legs hang off the sides, and it was sturdy enough to hold her, which made it good enough for her needs.

She tugged the lace cup of her bra down so that she could rub her fingers over her nipple. It stiffened and pressed into her palm, aching to be touched. She pulled on it gently, moaning softly at the burst of desire that erupted deep within her. She spread her legs farther and let one hand drift between them, finding wetness there. Stroking herself gently, her hips rocking against her hand, she found her clit with her middle finger and pressed against it firmly while rubbing. She tugged her nipple harder, rubbing it with her fingertips at the same time.

Pleasure speared through her body, and she sighed contentedly. She would feel better in just a few minutes. Already she could feel tension seeping from her body as she got closer to orgasm. Anxious to get there, she slid one finger inside herself, moving it back and forth quickly as she pressed her palm against her own flesh.

Almost there. The orgasm built up quickly, and Jane moved her hands harder and faster. She was almost there. Release was within her grasp.

The knocking on the door was sudden and violent. 

“Hey! Whoever’s in there, you’ve been in there fifteen minutes!”

Frustrated, Jane moved her fingers faster, trying to finish while she shouted back. “I’ll be out in a minute!”

“I’ve got three kids that need to pee and a diaper explosion. I don’t got a minute, lady!”

“There are other bathrooms!” She pinched her nipple, desperately trying to keep going. 

“Finish the hell up and come out! This is the family bathroom! You got kids in there?”

“No, but—”

“No buts about it. Get your ass out!”

The moment was gone. Her orgasm slipped out of reach yet again, and she threw her head back against the bench in irritation. She sat up slowly and reached for her pants, growling, “I’m comin’.” 

She stood and wiggled the material up her hips before stepping into her shoes. She reached for the handle when she realized her breast was still hanging out of the cup of her bra, her nipple red and swollen. She wiggled, pulling up the cup until her nipple was fully concealed. With a sigh, she opened the door and strode out, sparing only a glance for the tourist with the pack of kids.

“All yours.”

Jane gritted her teeth as she went back into the conference room, probably smelling more of sex than she had before. She would wait another hour before heading back into the bathroom to try again. Sliding into her seat, she watched as the planet on the hologram in front of her spun in a circle with random symbols on it as the voice that came from the small device on the table spoke to her about the contagion that had ravished the soil of the planet and moved into their inhabitants. 

Readjusting in her chair, Jane felt the fabric of her slacks rub against her, and she held back the groan by biting her tongue. That had felt good. She shuddered and sat back, trying to avoid repeating the movement until she could once again leave for the bathroom. Every time she shifted in her seat, the same thing happened again—the material moved against her sensitive skin, causing ripples to float through her body and heat to rise to her cheeks. She really should have put underwear on before she left the house.

She curled her toes as her muscles started to clench in pulses, a reaction that always happened when she was too horny for too long and didn’t get off. Gnawing on the inside of her lip, she glanced at her watch, waiting for the Air Force officers to walk back into the room, declaring a break. She really needed to just get back to that bathroom and try again—she would be able to do it that time. 

The hand on her arm startled her. Jane sat straight up and glared at the woman who touched her. She instantly softened when she saw the look on the woman’s face.

“Is everything all right?”

Jane nodded her head. “Yeah. I just have a hard time sitting still.”

The woman nodded in understanding and moved her hand away, resting back to look at the hologram as it started talking about the ship that they would be living on—Jane for six months, the other women for hopefully longer than that. 

The door jerked open with a loud pop, and the woman sitting next to her jumped two feet in the air, twisting her chair around to see who it was. The younger officer stuck his head into the room and smiled just as the hologram shut off. 

“Ten minute break.”

Jane jumped out of her chair and strode toward the door. The other four women moved to grab cups for water that was settled on a side table. Jane didn’t glance back as she made a beeline for the bathroom door again. Locking it, she didn’t hesitate as she unzipped her slacks and shoved them down to her ankles. Slipping only one foot from her shoe and pant leg, Jane stuck her toes on the bench and her fingers between her legs. 

There was so much moisture. Her fingers slipped against her skin as she fumbled with her clit, trying to put as much pressure as possible onto it. She gave up and shuffled closer to the wall. Leaning her forehead against the cold plaster, she rocked her hips back and forth, running her finger in circles, getting smaller and smaller as each time the pressure increased. She swallowed hard, breathing in short bursts as pleasure started to coil in the pit of her stomach. She just needed to come—that was it. She wanted that one moment that would drag on into the next where her muscles would clench in sweet agony rather than in anticipation of something long neglected. 

Sliding her left hand down, she pinched her clit between her two long fingers and started to rub fiercely back and forth. Sweat beaded along her forehead, and her cheeks flushed hot as the coil in her stomach became tighter and tighter. She was so close. Her skin became hot and sticky as her finger passed harder and harder over her. Just a few more times and she would be gone.

Her pinky cramped. Then her ring finger, her middle finger and half of her hand seized in a sharp moment of pain. She grunted and hit her head against the wall as she shook her hand, trying to rid the cramps from her fingers. Giving up in seconds, Jane shuffled over to the sink and turned the water on as hot as it would go, sticking her hand under the flowing water. 

She used her left hand to gently massage her right, easing the muscles and getting rid of the cramp. By the time she had finished, her ten minutes were well past up. Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath before washing her hands, redressing and making her way back to the conference room. Everyone had their bags and stood around waiting. 

“Hey,” she said to the filled room.

“Ms. Butler, we need you to sign these forms.”

“Right.” 

She went to the table and scanned them quickly, adding her signature to the bottom of each page and her initials in a couple dozen places. She handed them over to the Colonel and stood up straight. 

Jane asked, “What now?”

“We’re leaving.”

“Right.” She picked up her bags, slinging them over her shoulders. “Where are we going?”

“Theodore Roosevelt Island, ma’am.”

###

The smaller ship that had set down on Theodore Roosevelt Island looked exactly like the one she had seen land in the park—only this one was miniature in comparison. Butterflies started to flop around in her stomach as if someone had sprayed them with water and they could no longer fly as she walked quickly over the sidewalk to the ship. The five other women walked behind her as she led the way, trying to seem more confident in her decision than she really was.

While not opposed to going with them, there was something in her gut that didn’t like the idea of traveling on a spaceship millions of miles away to try and have a baby. Her phone started to ring in her pocket, and Jane shifted her shoulders and bags to reach down and grab it. She smiled when she saw her boss’ name. 

“Hi, Rick.”

“Jane,” he said. “I know you’re probably busy.

“Just walking up to my ride.”

“Really? What’s it look like?”

“Haven’t you seen pictures?”

She heard him hum before he asked, “Is it the same as on the news?”

“Rick, what do you want?” She rolled her shoulder, the weight of her bag starting to hurt her skin and muscles. 

“Did you remember your shot?”

“Absolutely.” She smiled and shifted the phone to her other ear. “And I remembered the refill. At the last minute of course, but I remembered it nonetheless.”

“Good.” 

She stepped closer to the small ship and watched as each of the other women moved onto it. She itched to get inside and see what it looked like, but not knowing if her phone would work once the threshold was passed, she waited.

“I’ll talk to you in a few months, Jane.”

“Yeah. I’ll write!” 

She hung up the phone before anything else could be said and moved into the tiny transport ship. The women moved in a single file line through the vessel until they came to a room done in nothing but black. There were no windows or wall decorations, but there were two tiny tables bolted to the floor with four chairs around each. Three women sat at one while Jane sat at the other with the two remaining women. She shoved her bags against the wall and held on to the sides of her chair. 

Jane looked over each woman, giving them a small smile of reassurance. The ship shuddered, vibrations starting at one end and working to the other. Jane’s heart started to pound in her chest just as a small blue alien entered through the door. Jane started to stand up but zhe gestured for her to sit.

"My name is Wabanang. We will be shortly with our mother ship. From there we will transport you to our station. The travel will be long and tiresome. We will do our best to accommodate you. This vessel leaves in twenty-six of your hours." 

With that the alien bowed down low to the ground and left. 

The trip to the mother ship on the other side of the city was short. Jane was once again picking up her bags to move to a new location. This time, individual aliens came to take each woman to their designated rooms. Jane waited for her name to be called and for her alien to come and get her. 

Zhe stood at the door, hands by zher side, staring at Jane. 

"Jane Butler?"

"Yes." She stood up and walked to the door where the alien stood. "And you are?"

"I am Usnavi. I will be the guide to your temporary quarters." 

Usnavi held out an arm and waited for Jane to precede zher into the hall before zhe turned to the left. 

“Please, follow me.”

“Where are we going?”

“To your room. It is where you shall remain for our voyage back to our station. I believe you will find everything necessary to your comfort there.”

Jane briefly wondered if that included a vibrator. She discarded the notion and followed the alien down the hallway. Usnavi led her along two more corridors before placing zher hand on a plate and pushing buttons that opened a door. Zhe waited, arm outstretched, until Jane walked into the room. She glanced around at the sparse furnishing and then back to her guide.

“What do I do here?” she asked.

“This is where you will stay until we dock. I assure you it will be sufficient.”

“There’s a couch and a water fountain. Where am I supposed to sleep?”

“Everything you need will be provided for you.”

What she needed was Bob and some privacy. She sighed deeply. “If you say so, Mr....”

“My name is Usnavi.” Zhe looked at Jane in concern. “Have you been through the tutorials?”

She nodded enthusiastically. “Yup. They played us all the videos, and I signed a bunch of forms.”

“Very well. If you have no further questions, I will be on my way. You may press the button against this wall if you have some need for my assistance. I will be back to collect you when we dock.”

Jane was so horny she nearly pushed the alien out the door. She sagged against the door when it slid closed, her heart pounding in her chest. She would kill for a vibrator. Thirty seconds and she’d have been done. Determined to finish what she’d been trying to accomplish for the last few hours, she strode purposefully toward the chair in the corner. It was low to the ground and almost as wide as a couch. She stripped off her pants and stretched out, her fingers flicking quickly over her clit. There was no time for anything else. 

She plunged one finger into her body, rocking her hips back and forth against her palm. Pleasure built quickly, and her whole body pulsated as her orgasm grew closer and closer. She rubbed her thumb against her clit, pressing it firmly and thrusting her finger in and out. Almost there, she pressed harder and rocked her hips faster, gasping for breath as she felt her body clench with desire and tension. She was right on the edge.

With a muffled yell, Jane toppled off the edge of the chair, her knees hitting the thinly carpeted flooring. She pushed up and leaned against the seat of the chair, her back hitting the plush edging as her hips undulated under the palm of her hand. She jerked back and forth roughly, her entire upper body moving in time until she fell into her orgasm. Her body jumped and pulsed, her muscles clenching around her finger. 

Jane laid her head back against the chair, her chest heaving and her breath coming in heaving gasps. Finally. Fucking finally. She smiled and broke into laughter as she felt the tension that had been building up all day seep out of her body. She was still sitting, her legs spread wide and her thighs gleaming with moisture when the door slid open with a whisper, and Usnavi stepped inside, a duffel bag in each of zher hands. 

Zhe froze, a look of horror on zher face as zhe took in the situation. Usnavi averted zher eyes, refusing to make direct contact with Jane. 

“I have returned with your luggage.”

Jane eyed the two green bags and then pointed to her black ones, already sitting in the corner. 

“Those aren’t mine,” she said.

Usnavi glanced at the bags in the corner and back to her. “I, uh, see that now,” zhe stuttered. “I’ll leave you to your...excursions.”

Jane collapsed back against the chair, giggling hysterically. Excursions. That was one way to put it. Still horny, she slipped her hand back between her thighs. One more excursion wouldn’t hurt.


	3. First Touch

The floor under her feet shifted as the ship rocked to the side. The tiny room had nothing other than a plump chair and counter in the corner with a water container. Jane had walked up to it hours before, holding the tiny cone shaped cup under the spout and letting water flow in. As soon as she had finished, the top of the container filled right up again. She cocked her head to the side and stared at it each time it happened. The first time she’d seen the strange phenomenon, Jane had drank two more cups just to be sure she wasn’t hallucinating. Every night the lights dimmed and a cot rolled out of a slot in the wall, and three times a day, food was delivered by another alien whose name she did not know. It had been six days of the same thing. She’d been allowed to bring two suitcases with her, which sat in the corner of the room opposite the chair and fountain, and she’d already re-read every book she’d packed and had refolded and organized her clothing more times than she cared to count. It hadn’t occurred to her that the trip would be passed sitting in one room, and she was utterly bored. 

Once more, the ship listed to the right as it made a turn. Shivering in the cold, Jane looked at the fake window, and as she stared through the thick faux glass, she could see trees and waterways outside as if hundreds of acres of land lay just on the other side of the wall. But it didn’t. There was nothing there other than mechanical lines, electrical cords and gadgets that would keep them alive and breathing a hundred million miles from what had once been her home. 

Jane had imagined staring out at the stars as they passed, seeing new planets and solar systems. Instead, she had a view of a fake garden. Even the wires and electrical circuitry would have been a welcome relief to the hologram. She knew it was there to make her feel more comfortable and at home in a world vastly different from her own, but it had turned into an annoyance and stark reminder of where she was not as her curiosity of the aliens and the ship grew. 

She remembered clearly the day she’d first stepped foot onto the ship. The architecture and design had put her in awe, and aside from her sexual frustration, she had been completely focused on the vessel. From the outside, it had looked simple: a sleek metal ship with engines and doors. On the inside, it was a completely self-contained world. There hadn’t been a tour before she’d been brought to her cabin, and she yearned to venture out and explore, to see more of the place she had been living in for the better part of a week.

Casting a look around the room at the sparse furnishings and the always-full water container, Jane sat on the edge of the chair, bouncing three times to test the cushion like she always did before springing to her feet to pace once again. She huffed in exasperation and went back to the chair, dropping into it fully that time. She drained the water left in the tiny paper cup before crumpling it in her fingers and staring at the paper for a long moment, wondering not for the first time if there was a trashcan around. She had used the same paper cup for the better part of six days, keeping it tilted against the water cooler when not in use. She gritted her teeth and groaned in frustration before jerking her arm back and throwing the cup as hard as she could. She wanted it to fly across the room and hit the door with a satisfying thwack. Instead, it drifted about three feet and landed on the plush carpet silently after aimlessly floating down. She stared at it for several moments in grim satisfaction at having expended pent up energy before sighing and stalking across the room to pick it up. Even on an alien ship, she couldn’t tolerate litter.

The engines revved quickly before slowing down, the energy from the ship draining which was a palpable sound to her ears, a was a high-pitched sound that lowered and quieted until it stopped. Jane had never been on a ship in her lifetime, but the sound throughout the week was always the same. She always knew when the Xanthian mother ship slowed down, when they came in, and when they stopped. Each had happened at least twice during her travels. She just had no idea where they were. Usnavi had brought her into the chamber with a stern look upon zher face and not a word uttered. While Jane knew there were hundreds, if not close to a thousand beings—aliens and humans alike—onboard, she felt utterly alone. 

The paper crinkled in her fist as she clenched her fingers tighter and tighter together, the sound satisfying in a way she didn’t know it could be. The shot of pain startled her. Furrowing her brow, Jane looked down at her hand, opened her palm and stared at the tiny cut on her skin. Blood started to pool in the groves as she raised her hand to her lips, sucking the blood into her mouth. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as the cut began to hurt less and less and cursed her clumsiness. Curling her legs under her body, Jane waited with her palm to her lips and her eyes on the sliding door for Usnavi or anyone to come and fetch her. They had to be close to the station, if they weren’t there already; her time on the ship had been long enough, so she knew they had to be close. 

She heard footsteps approaching the door. Her gaze flew to the watch on her wrist. Two o’clock. Well, it was two o’clock in Alabama, which meant precisely nothing in her current location Regardless, she had been fed according to her time, and another tray would not be delivered for several hours. She glued her eyes to the door and waited. Finally, after what seemed like hours but was only seconds, the door slid open with a whisper and Usnavi stepped inside.

“We have arrived.”

A bubble appeared in the pit of her stomach and started to rise into her chest and throat as elation built and started to explode within her. She was going to get out of the room. Setting her hands on the armrests of the chair, she pushed up hard and fast, wanting nothing more than to step out of the open doorway and experience freedom from the confines. She left her bags in the corner and made for the door, but Usnavi put zher hand up in protest.

“Not yet.”

“What?” The bubble that had welled up collapsed like an iron anvil in her stomach. “What do you mean not yet? You just said we were here.” 

She pointed at the door and gave zhim the saddest look she could muster. 

“They are not prepared.”

Jane narrowed her eyes at zhim and bit the inside of her lip. The conversation was not going in the direction she had thought it would go. 

She whined, “They’ve had six days to prepare. You knew I was here, they knew I was coming, so I don’t see why they aren’t prepared.”

Usnavi, a good two feet taller than Jane bent zher head down, purple eyes glowing as zhe towered over Jane. 

“They are not prepared,” zhe repeated.

“Then why come in here and tell me we’re here if I’m not getting out of this damned room?” Jane threw open her arms and gestured. “I’m a prisoner here! I haven’t been out in nearly a week. I want to leave!”

Usnavi glared at her, zher mouth set in a thin, unyielding line. “You are not a prisoner. You volunteered to be here—the same as all the rest. You knew you had to be transported to our station.”

Frustrated, Jane paced. “Yes, yes, yes! I know all that! What I don’t understand is what is taking so long to get prepared? It’s not like I need different air or food or water.”

“Your quarters must be prepared in order to ensure your comfort while you are here.”

“I don’t care about comfort at the moment. I’m going crazy in here.” 

Jane reached out and grabbed Usnavi’s hands. 

“Surely you can understand how this is for me. I’ve left my planet and everything I’ve ever known. I’m nervous and scared and excited all at once. Leaving me in here for one more second is nothing short of cruel.” 

Jane clasped zher wide, slightly rough hands tightly. 

“Take me somewhere—give me a tour, take me to lunch. I don’t care! Just get me out of this room!”

Usnavi sighed. “Were you not adequately fed at your midday meal time?”

“So not the point.” Jane released zher hands and stepped back. “Please?”

Usnavi tried to control the smile that threatened to curve on zher lips. “I suppose I could show you the dining hall and communal areas while your quarters are prepared. Wait here while I inform my superiors where we’re going.”

Jane shoved her feet into her shoes and dashed to the door. 

“I’ll go with you,” she said as she darted under zher arm and out into the hallway, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet. “Lead the way.”

Usnavi pulled zher lower lip between zher teeth and bit down on the black inky flesh. Zher eyes dragged up and down Jane’s body as she looked from one direction to the other in utter excitement. Rubbing zher fingers together before brushing them across zher clothes, zhe wiped off any evidence that Jane had touched zhim. Jane spun around, her eyes alight with mischief and excitement. 

Usnavi shook zher head and said, “I will take you to a place where you may wait for my return. You will not meet my superiors.”

“That’s fine!” Jane bubbled with excitement and waited.

Stepping out into the hall, Usnavi started in the opposite direction that Jane had been facing. While they walked, Jane reached over and grabbed zher arm, both her hands wrapping around the leathery flesh of the alien. Usnavi shivered. Zhe tried to shake the hold by pointing out different places on the ship, hoping to get her excited about something other than zhim, but each time she saw something new, her grip tightened. 

Shockwaves rolled down zher spine, pooling in the backs of zher legs with each passing step. Once they reached the observation room, where Jane would be able to sit and wait with a view of the passing stars, Usnavi shook her off and stepped back out of her reach. 

“I will return quickly,” zhe stated.

“Wait,” Jane whined.

“I will be back in a short period of time. However, I must speak with my superiors about your exploits on the ship.”

Jane lifted one delicate red eyebrow as Usnavi backed out of the observation room, staring at Jane until the doors shut. She waited thirty seconds for zhim to return before she set about exploring the newest room she had to herself--luckily this one was much larger than the last. The windows were huge and made up three walls of the room, and a half dozen chairs identical to the one in her room were placed carefully in the middle of the open space. On the last wall without windows there was the door and a computer station, which sat unattended.

Unable to help herself, she darted across the room to the computer. She reached out hesitantly and touched the keyboard filled with unfamiliar symbols. The screen went from black to white and a box appeared with a blinking cursor inside it. She didn’t have to speak the language to know it was asking for a password, which she didn’t have.  
She sighed deeply and went back to the window. Hesitantly, she lifted her hand and touched it. Instead of glass, she discovered it was a plastic-rubbery material that had a slight give when she pressed on it. Curiosity piqued, she extended one finger and poked it. 

Her finger moved the material nearly an inch before it pushed back. Her brows knit in confusion, and she studied it carefully. Definitely not any sort of glass available on Earth. She made a mental note to ask Usnavi about it when zhe returned. She smiled softly—there were a lot of things on that list. 

Pressing her face to the moveable glass, she tried to find any constellations with which she was familiar. Her eyes searched for the Big Dipper, Cassiopeia, or Orion, anything that she would recognized. When she couldn’t even figure out which one was the North Star, she amused herself by finding new shapes in the inky sky. She found what looked to be a teddy bear, a dragon, and a sunflower before the door opened with a slight noise and her alien entered.

She bit her lip and contemplated the thought that Usnavi was her alien. As zhe approached, Jane shook the errant miswording away and asked, “Did they freak out about me being loose on the ship?”

Usnavi lifted zher brows. “Freak out?”

Jane laughed. “It’s slang. It means ‘were they upset’?”

“They understand your frustration. Since we left your planet, there have been some complications. It seems that we underestimated the number of guest quarters that were available to us. That would not have been a problem if our people had not recently sent an unusually high number of individuals to stay on the station rather than in a ship. That has led to a housing shortage.”

“Please, please don’t tell me I have to stay in that room on the ship. I swear to God if I have to sleep on that cot for one more night I’ll tear my hair out.” 

“That is one of your options. We have placed two humans in many of the larger quarters, but there are still several without space. You are among the latter group. You can choose between staying in the room on the ship”—Usnavi sighed deeply, clearly conveying that zhe did not like the words about to come out of zher mouth— “or my superiors have instructed that you may stay in my personal quarters.” 

Jane froze in place on the weird carpeting and in front of the strange windows. Swallowing, she stared at zhim. 

“Your quarters,” she stated in disbelief.

“Yes. They would be the most accommodating. I do have an extra room of which you could sleep in.”

If Jane didn’t know any better, she would have thought Usnavi was blushing. The inky black of zher skin became red with pink blotches as each second passed before she spoke. 

“I suppose I could do that,” she started slowly. “It might help in the way of me understanding your kind more.”

“That it may.” Usnavi bowed down low to the ground, and once zhe stood up again, the blush was gone. “Your things have already been brought to my quarters.”

“Well, that was some assumption,” Jane muttered and turned back to the window, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared outside at the stars. 

With her fingers against the sill, she realized that the observation room was much colder than the small room she had been holed up in for six days straight. She shivered but continued to stare out the windows. Something was off about what was going on, but she didn’t understand it.

The Xanthians had shown up almost a year before, claiming to be in desperate need. A dying race—they had told the government officials that they wanted to survive. After a year of working through fertility treatments and clinics, running test after test and the two races working together, nothing had been solved. Usnavi’s race had decided to return to their station with no answers and no hope of saving their race except for the program.

Jane drew in a deep breath, the air stale and thick compared to anything she was used to. She was millions of miles away from her home, and she would probably never step foot on the tiny Alabama land that her daddy owned again. All for what she had hoped would be the next great adventure—well, the only adventure she had ever been on in outer space. 

Turning to Usnavi, she looked zhim over: black skin like ink from an octopus, shiny with dark purple undertones, purple eyes that glowed in the darkened room, and a smirk that never managed to set her on edge. Zhe was exactly who she wanted to room with if she was going to be stuck with someone random—at least she was familiar with zhim. Stepping forward, Jane gripped Usnavi’s fingers tightly in her own and tilted her head up to stare into those beautiful eyes. 

“All right. Thank you,” she said, her lips curving into a smile. 

She was staring up at zhim when she felt shivers run through zher body. Zhe tried to shake her off, but Jane held on tight. Raising up on her toes, she looked zhim closer in the eye. 

“What is it?” Jane asked.

“We, uh...we...we don’t touch like this.”

It was the first time she had heard zhim stutter, the first time zhe had not been confident with words. 

“You don’t touch?” she asked, her eyes skimming over zher face.

Usnavi shook zher head and tried, unsuccessfully, to pull zher hands from Jane’s once more. Instead of moving away from her, zhe was tugged closer as Jane studied zher hands. 

“It...” Usnavi took a deep breath. “It...feels different.”

Long lashes moved across zher lids to cover the purple irises, and Jane looked up.

“What do you mean ‘it feels different’?” 

She ran her thumb along the back of zher knuckles, the soft leathery skin under her fingers causing her own hands to tingle in response. The feeling ran like tiny bugs up her arms, over her shoulders and down into her chest. Little bouts of electricity to keep her warm and distracted while she stared into Usnavi’s eyes. 

“It feels alive—pleasurable.” 

Usnavi lowered zher lashes and stared forlornly at Jane, a blush working over zher cheeks again. Jane nodded in response. 

“I think I know what you mean,” she said. 

Instead of reaching up on her toes like she wanted to do, Jane lifted her hands still holding Usnavi’s and brought them to her lips. 

“Thank you, Usnavi.”

“We should get going.” 

Usnavi stepped back and away from her, straightening zher back and putting zhimself back together. 

“The time is right to leave.”

“All right.” Jane smiled and stepped toward the door. “Lead the way, maestro.”


	4. First Meld

Jane fell into step beside the tall alien, her legs taking three steps for every one of zher. Her eyes were wide, and she took in every inch of the hallways Usnavi led her through. They passed several other aliens—some the tall, leathery form like Usnavi and others shorter, their skin a pale blue and their eyes navy. Those aliens had lush, feminine forms and moved with speed and grace. Jane studied them all as they moved across the station.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“Why did you pick us? Humans, I mean. Are we the only other beings out there?”

Usnavi laughed. “Certainly not. We chose your planet because our scientists performed a DNA analysis and discovered that your genetic material is more similar to our own than any of the other species. Because of that, the chances of procreation will be greatest.”

“Did you only bring women back? Or are your women still fertile?”

Zhe drew to a stop and stared at Jane, zher eyes wide and surprised. “How much do you know about our species?”

“Not a lot,” Jane admitted, continuing with her lie. “When I heard about the government looking for volunteers for this, I thought it sounded like a great adventure. We weren’t given a lot of details. Why?”

Usnavi sighed and continued walking. 

"Our genetic make-up is not exclusively male or female as yours is. We are born gender-neutral. Some choose to live as one or the other exclusively while others prefer to shift between the two as we please.”

Jane took that in slowly. “You’re transsexual?”

“No. We are both and neither at the same time. We choose which form we take and which anatomy we possess at every given moment.”

“That sounds...confusing.”

Usnavi chuckled. “For someone who has not grown up in it, I can see how it might be confusing. I believe you’ll find it’s much easier to accept in reality than in theory.”

“Probably,” she mumbled as a bright light outside the walls of the ship distracted her. 

She made her way to the window of the ship to stare out at the station. Its design was completely dissimilar to that of the ship. The station was a giant sphere with completely see-through windows surrounding the entirety of it. Inside, she could make out movement. Jane assumed there were Xanthians walking around, but she couldn’t see what they looked like.

The hand on her shoulder startled her, and she stepped back and away from the window. Looking up, she saw Usnavi looking through the window with her, zher hand on her shoulder, long fingers curling around her skin. 

“That is home,” zhe said.

“You don’t live on a planet?”

“No,” zhe answered, smiling down at her. “Our planet was destroyed many years ago.”

“By what?” she asked, leaning back against the window. 

Instead of stopping like she thought she would, her back kept moving and moving until she thought she was going to fall. Usnavi reached out and grabbed hold of her, pulling her back up. She gave zhim a quick smile and blushed. 

“Yeah...I was going to ask you about that.”

Usnavi nodded zher head down the corridor, and they started walking once more. Zher hand remained at Jane’s back, guiding her through the rest of the ship. The tingles started to work through her body again, pooling in her abdomen before sliding lower. 

“We destroyed our planet. Though, not on purpose,” zhe added the last part with a smirk. “It’s a rather long story.”

“You’ll have to tell me sometime.”

Usnavi jerked zher head down as they passed through a particularly low threshold. 

“I would be glad to do just that. The glass was specifically made for our ships. It allows for flexibility when flying through an asteroid field without the worry of damaging the ship.”

“That seems smart,” she commented as they moved onto a walkway she could only assume led to the station.

Usnavi hummed. “It was particularly brilliant of our engineers.”

“How many beings are on that station?”

“Several hundred thousand. Our species is dying out quickly. We have not had a child born by natural means in one hundred of your years, and there has been no success with artificial means of fertilization in the last fifty.”

“Do you know why?”

“Ultimately, it doesn’t matter why. Our only hope at surviving is to cross with another species,” Usnavi side-stepped answering her. 

“That’s where we come in.”

Zhe nodded. “Yes. That is where you come in. Do you have knowledge of how we breed?”

Jane glanced up at zhim, surprise evident on her face. “Sex. People breed by having sex.”

“Here, we exchange genetic material. Since we all possess both male and female DNA, we exchange the material and one mate carries the fetus to term.”

Jane nodded emphatically. “Exactly. You have sex and someone gets pregnant.”

Usnavi’s brows drew together. “We must have different terms for the same action. We refer to it as melding, given that we are combining the DNA from two beings and creating a third.”

“Melding.” She tested the word on her tongue and shrugged. “That sounds more clinical. I suppose it doesn’t matter as long as we achieve the desired result. When will I find out who I am supposed to meld with?”

Zhe sighed. “Did you pay no attention to your introductory videos and literature before you signed the contract?”

Jane smiled sheepishly. “I fell asleep during the class a couple times.”

“We were assigned mates as soon as you entered into the system. Our scientists determined that your DNA is most compatible to mine. Once you are sufficiently acclimated to the station and have become comfortable here, we will commence melding.”

Jane’s jaw dropped unceremoniously before she closed it tight again. She shouldn’t have tried to take care of her personal problem at the Pentagon—her excursions had distracted her from necessary information. Licking her lips, she looked up at zhim. 

“We were paired.”

“Yes.”

“We’re going to have sex.”

“Meld.”

“Right,” she said, nodding and looking at her toes. “We’re going to meld, not have sex, and we’re going to have babies.” 

The air in her lungs evaporated, and she couldn’t breathe. She started to hyperventilate, the confines of the walls coming in around her as she stumbled to the side of the corridor. Usnavi was at her side in an instant. Zhe put zher hands on Jane’s shoulders, trying to calm her. Jane shook her head and finally started to draw the thick, stale air into her lungs once more. 

“I thought—I thought we would get to choose who we were mated with.”

Usnavi stepped back with a ramrod straight back. “That is not the case.”

“Obviously.” She rolled her eyes and pushed up to stand. “I just didn’t think that I wouldn’t get an option.”

“You have an option.”

She raised her brow at zhim in response. “I have an option. Where exactly in that little explanation did you think I got an option?”

“You did not have to sign the contract.”

Jane huffed and started down the corridor, not waiting for zhim to follow. She could have opted out of the mission, but for her signing the contract was a required part of her job. Once she reached a crossroads, she waited for Usnavi to once again take the lead. With zher hand at Jane’s back, they made their way through the city in the sky and to what she presumed were zher quarters. Stepping inside the sliding doors, she was hit with the freshest scent of flowers she had ever smelled.

The room was tastefully done in a palette of blues and greens. There was a vase of fresh flowers on a table in the middle of the room and two long, flat cushions along one wall. She assumed it functioned as a couch. There was a long, curved countertop demarcating a separate area, which appeared to be a kitchen. Inside the kitchen area, a contraption was set on one side that resembled an oven. Next to that was one of the fountains with three different spouts with a box sitting next to it, while the sides and top were clear, revealing something that looked as if it may have been edible.

“I like the colors.”

“Thank you.” 

Usnavi pushed a button to close the doors and led Jane through the main room, into a smaller room adorned with a chair in one corner, an empty closet, and a flat, low platform that appeared to be a bed. Folded at the bottom was a thick blue blanket. 

“Will you be comfortable in here?” zhe asked.

“It’s fine.” 

She stalked across the room and sat on the bed, bouncing several times to test the softness. Figuring that it was as good a time as any and she had an impression to make, Jane decided to be as straightforward as possible.

“When do we start?”

“Once you are settled.”

She glanced to her two bags. “There isn’t much settling to do. They only let me bring two bags with me. I was told everything I needed would be available here.”

Usnavi nodded. “That is true. You will receive a monthly allowance of credits, which are to be used for your clothing and entertainment. You may purchase books, videos and items of a personal nature. I am responsible for providing your food and shelter since you have been designated as my mate.”

“How generous of you.” Jane’s voice was dry and filled with sarcasm, though it seemed to go right over Usnavi’s head. 

Zhe nodded. “It is not an issue. I accept responsibility for caring for you.”

She stood up and faced zhim with her hand on her hips. She yanked her shirt over her head and pushed her sweatpants down her legs. 

“Let’s get this over with. Go on, strip,” Jane ordered.

Usnavi gaped at her. “Why are you removing your clothing?”

“We’re going to meld, aren’t we? Last time I checked, that required being naked.” 

Jane twisted her arms behind her back to remove her bra and stood before him, naked except for her panties. 

“What? Don’t you like what you see?” she asked.

Usnavi blushed and averted zher gaze from Jane’s body. 

“Cover yourself. This is not how it is done. I’ll leave you to dress, and then I will show you how we meld,” zhe said and ignored the stirrings of lust in zher stomach and the pool of desire that had settled somewhere much lower.

Confused, Jane nodded. “Fine. Have it your way.”

Usnavi left the room while Jane pulled her pants up and over her hips. Opting out of putting her bra on again, she slid her shirt over her head, flung out her red, curly hair and tugged her shirt down over her hips. Sitting on the bed, Jane curled her legs under her body and wiped her hands over her face, rubbing her fingers into her temples. It didn’t matter why she had gone to live with the Xanthians in the first place anymore. All that mattered was that she was there and that there was no going back. 

Sniffing, she stood up and wiped her fingers under her eyes. She would do whatever Usnavi wanted. That was how it was going to be. Moving out into the main room where Usnavi sat along the thin pillows, Jane let out a breath slowly. She sat next to zhim and curled her legs under her body, leaning closer to zhim than she normally would. 

“Sorry about earlier,” she mumbled.

“Take no worry in it,” zhe said and shifted to look at her more closely. “It is just not normal for us to see others in such a manner.”

“Then I guess you better teach me what I’m supposed to be doing.”

Usnavi nodded and set zher hands on top of zher knees, palms facing the ceiling and legs crossed. “Sit like this.”

Jane bit her lip and shifted around until she mimicked Usnavi’s position. Jerking her head down in a nod, she looked to Usnavi for the next direction.

“Now, just breathe.”

Doing as she was told, Jane closed her eyes with her hands flat out on her knees as she sat cross-legged. As soon as all the air escaped her lungs, she slowly started to drag more back in. The ease and rhythm of breathing deeply calmed her racing heart. The first jolt of pleasure shocked her system. Her eyelids flung open, and she stared at Usnavi. Zhe had zher fingers barely touching the pads of hers, brushing just against her skin. Each time zhe made a pass against her, the amount of pleasure she felt would increase. Jane’s eyes widened as she stared at the sole connection of their bodies. 

“That feels...amazing.” 

She let out a breath, her shoulders relaxing and tension ebbing away from her body as Usnavi continued to make the pattern across the palms of her hands. Jane’s breath hitched in her throat as Usnavi changed the pattern, and her eyes closed as she moaned. 

“Don’t stop.”

“I do not plan to,” Usnavi said, a smile tugging at zher lips.

Jane gasped as Usnavi gripped her hands more firmly. She felt tingling across her chest and her nipples hardened, poking visibly through the thin fabric of her shirt. Desire pooled deep within her, and she shifted, trying to relieve some of the pressure. 

“Touch me.”

Zhe looked at her in confusion. “I am touching you. Can you not feel my hands on yours?”

Jane grabbed zher hands and placed them on her breasts. 

“I don’t want you to touch my hands. I want you to touch my body. If you can make me feel that way from laying your hands against mine, it’s going to be incredible when we do more.”

Usnavi wrinkled zher nose. “There is no more. That is the exchange of genetic material. After some time, there is a release of tension as we both excrete endorphins, and then you will be fertilized if enough genetic material has been exchanged.”

Jane snickered. “I’m not a plant.” 

She pressed her breasts into Usnavi’s hands, then sighed when zhe pulled them back. 

“What are you doing? That felt good,” Jane said and pouted.

“I’m glad you derived pleasure from the contact. However, I cannot complete the exchange of DNA in this manner. Please, give me your hands.” 

Zhe grasped Jane’s hands and aligned their fingers. Almost instantly, the tingling began again. Pleasure radiated out from where their skin touched. Jane’s breasts ached to be touched, and she moved her hips restlessly. Usnavi had made it clear zhe didn’t care if she was horny, and there was no point in continuing to argue. She resigned herself to alleviating the tension on her own after the genetic exchange was complete.

Waves of ecstasy increased in both frequency and intensity. Jane sucked in a breath, and her whole body quivered with need. She whimpered and bit her lip, chewing on the skin. A bolt of pleasure shot through her and triggered an orgasm. She shook and groaned, her head dropping backward and her hair streaming over her shoulders. 

When it subsided, she looked at Usnavi. Zhe sat perfectly still, a serene look on zher face. Zhe released Jane’s hands gently and opened zher eyes. 

“The exchange is complete. We will know in three days whether or not you have been fertilized.”

Jane sighed, the moment shattering. “So much for romance.”


	5. First Kiss

The red fruit Jane picked up was reminiscent of an oversized cherry tomato; she popped it into her mouth and chewed, the flavors spreading over her tongue. She’d seen neither hide nor hair of the mysterious Usnavi since they had melded three nights before. Food had been slipped into her room each morning before she woke up, and she hadn’t tried to leave except once and had found the door locked from the outside.

Figuring that she would see Usnavi soon, Jane had opted for a clean shirt that day. Staying alone in a room had not been what she had signed on for all those days ago back in D.C.. She’d written three letters to her baby sister, meaning her boss would also be looking at the letters, and Jane hoped that Usnavi had a way for her to get them back to Earth; otherwise all that writing would have been in vain and Gonzalez wouldn’t be getting mission logs.

Chewing on another piece of fruit, she stared at the ceiling. Her tongue reached out to wipe the juices as they dripped from her lips and down the side of her cheek. Giving up, Jane wiped her hand and sleeve over her face to clean it. She hadn’t left the room since that night. At least this room was larger than the one on the ship and had a much comfier bed, but she was starting to feel the tension of confinement again.

She just wanted—and needed—to explore the station. She wanted to know about the place she was living, how they had created and built it, how they lived there, and what these credit things were that Usnavi had told her about. She assumed it was something similar to money, but she had no idea how much it was worth or what she could get for it.

The doors in the other room slid open, and she heard Usnavi walk through the living area to her door. Zhe didn’t knock before coming into the room, and Jane sat up in bed, a red fruit between her lips as she stared at zhim, blinking rapidly.

“I have come to see if you were fertilized.”

“I bet you have,” she muttered under her breath and turned onto her side. “I don’t really want you to figure that out right now.”

She closed her eyes and pretended to go to sleep.

“Jane.” Zhe sighed and sat next to her on the bed.

She shifted over and let Usnavi have more room, trying to figure out what zhe wanted and why zhe was suddenly okay with coming that close to her. Usnavi had not been one for physical contact since she’d met zhim—that zhe had made clear.

“What?” Jane asked.

“We need to see the station physicians in order to determine whether or not a fetus has been created.”

“Do you know anything about human biology?”

Usnavi blinked rapidly. “What do you mean?”

“Three days after ‘sex,’ the only thing a human woman knows is whether or not she feels guilty about the encounter. It takes weeks for us to know if we’re pregnant.”

“Our scientists are certain that we can determine fertilization as early in human women as we can in our own kind. Would you please accompany me to the laboratory?”

Jane sighed deeply. “Will you stop asking me if I say no?”

“It is important.”

“Fine.”

She rolled off the bed and stalked across the room to where her shoes sat near the door and slid her feet into them. Once she was ready, Jane turned back to Usnavi with her hands on her hips.

“This isn’t what I signed on for. I don’t like being left alone for days. I want to explore the ship. I want to meet Xanthains and see new things and have adventures. I didn’t sign up to be your sex slave!”

“You are far from being a slave.” Usnavi looked at her in concern. “What do you require?”

“Freedom! I want the code to leave this room. I want you to show me where the shops are and where I can meet people or exercise or anything other than lying on the bed or your couch for one minute longer.”

“Are you open to negotiation?”

“Sure. Lay it on me.”

“If you’ll accompany me to the laboratory for examination, I promise to spend the rest of the day showing you the station.”

“What happens if I’m not pregnant?”

“We will continue to meld until fertilization is achieved at which point you will gestate for seven months and then birth a child. There will be a nine week healing period after which melding will resume.”

Jane glared at zhim. “So says the person who doesn’t have to carry and deliver a baby.”

“We could take turns if you wish. With the genetic exchange, there is no reason I could not assume my female form and carry the next child.”

“This is weird,” Jane mumbled.

###

Jane sat on the laboratory bed with Usnavi to her right and the physician in front of her. Usnavi and the doctor talked quietly in their native tongue as they discussed her—she could tell by the looks they sent in her direction and her name slipping into their language. Jane kicked her heels against the table, which looked eerily like her own doctor’s table. Beat after beat hit the bed, both Xanthians ignoring her until she cleared her throat and stood up, arms crossed over her chest.

“I am sitting right here. I’m not invisible, nor am I an idiot. You can talk to me about me and include me in the conversation, or I will just walk right out of this building.”

She gave a good glare to the physician before turning her eyes to Usnavi’s purple ones and raising an eyebrow. While she knew Usnavi knew English, she had doubts as to whether or not the physician had picked up on her language—the Xanthians were obviously more prepared for the humans’ arrival than the humans were to arrive. Jane opened her mouth to speak again, but Usnavi answered her.

“You are not fertilized.”

The amount of disappointment that ran through her body surprised her. After traveling there, signing her life over to them and arguing with Usnavi earlier that day, it had felt like the start of a real relationship. She hadn’t wanted to be pregnant by any means and was taking medication to prevent it. Yet knowing for certain that she was not, in any way possible, pregnant was a shock to her system. She rocked back against the table and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

“Oh,” she said quietly, looking down at her toes. “That sucks.”

Usnavi raised a brow at her and settled a hand on her elbow.

“The physician states that we did not exchange enough genetic material in order to make fertilization possible. We will have to try again.”

Jane nodded, biting her lip and pulling small pieces of skin away to chew on. The physician left the room, leaving her alone with Usnavi. She took a deep breath and counted to three before releasing it; looking up at zhim with bright eyes, Jane nodded firmly.

“Uvi says it is nothing to worry about. We just have to be more patient next time.”

Her brow furrowed. “Uvi?”

“Our physician.”

“I swear his name was something else.”

“Zher.”

“What?” Her green eyes widened at Usnvai.

“Zher. In our race, since sex is undefined by one or the other, we refer to people in sex-neutral terms.”

“Oh,” Jane responded. “I guess that makes sense. What do you do for those who prefer one sex over the other?”

“Then we call them by their sex preference, unless they wish to keep the neutral wording.”

She shrugged and nodded her head. “That works, I think.”

“We will try again tonight.”

Jane groaned. “Can we try again tomorrow? I don’t really want to think about melding right now.”

Usnavi stared at her for a moment before nodding in agreement. “That is agreeable.”

With Usnavi’s hand at her back, they started out of the laboratory and down to the marketplace. Her eyes widened when she realized that Usnavi was taking her to the main city square she had been able to see from the ship. They made their way to a small booth in the center of many other booths. This one had beautiful clothes in Usnavi’s fashion hung up on racks and folded on tables. Jane reached out to run her fingers over the material, finding it softer than she had expected it to be. Turning her eyes up to Usnavi, she smiled at zhim.

“This is gorgeous.”

“I thought you would like to see it.”

“It really is beautiful.”

“Try it on.”

Usnavi gestured to the clothing and pushed her forward a little bit. Jane walked through one of the curtains just behind the booth and found herself in a makeshift dressing room. Shucking her clothes quickly, Jane slipped into the dress and smoothed her fingers over the material. It felt like heaven against her skin. Smiling, she stepped out of the dressing room so that Usnavi could see it on her. She spun in a circle, the material of the dress moving around her legs as she twisted.

“You look beautiful,” Usnavi said, zher eyes lighting up.

“Yeah?”

Nodding, Usnavi stepped forward and tucked a curly strand of red hair behind Jane’s ear.

“Absolutely,” zhe said. Turning to the booth owner, Usnavi nodded. “We would like this one.”

Jane tried to move back into the dressing area, but Usnavi stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. Zher gaze dragged up and down Jane’s body, sending shivers straight to her core.

“Leave it on.” Usnavi’s voice was lower than normal, and Jane couldn’t help but nod in agreement. She retrieved her clothes and put them into a small cloth bag that the owner gave her. Usnavi cleared zher throat, looking down at Jane as she walked alongside zhim.

“We require nutrition—I will make the meal.”

Jane nodded in response, and they made their way back to their quarters. Moving into the designated cooking area, Usnavi pulled out stores of food and cooking instruments that looked different yet similar enough to what Jane was used to. Jane stashed her clothes in her room and came back out, still wearing the new dress.

The pleasant aromas filled her nostrils as she wandered closer to the kitchen. Usnavi gave her a few glances but said nothing as she picked up a small vegetable and popped it into her mouth. She smiled at zhim, their eyes locking for seconds that never seemed to end. Giving in to what she’d wanted to do all afternoon, Jane reached out and grabbed Usnavi’s arm, tugging zhim down. Usnavi moved down, zher neck bending as Jane raised up on her toes, sighing when their lips connected.

It was exactly the same and completely different all at once. Physically, zher lips were like any others Jane had kissed. The tingling flowing through her system was even more intense. It blazed over her lips and scurried down her neck. She sucked in a gasp and wrapped her arms around zhim, dragging zhim down to her. Jane clenched her hands at Usnavi’s sides, bunching the material of zher clothes. Usnavi, however, staunchly refused to either touch her or return the kiss.

Jane took the non-reaction in stride and ran her tongue over Usnavi’s soft lips, gently asking for access. Usnavi sighed deeply and reached down to grab Jane’s wrists.

“If you wished to meld, you had only to ask.”

Jane screeched in frustration.

“I don’t want to meld! I want to kiss! I want to touch and explore and figure out what we like and what we don’t. We’re stuck together for the foreseeable future, and I can’t go forever without physical contact.” She took a steadying breath and said, “We tried things your way. Maybe I’m not fertilized because I can’t get pregnant that way. Did you ever consider that?”

Usnavi looked at her blankly. “How else would you create a fetus?”

Exasperated, Jane stalked across the kitchen, backing zhim into a corner and pinning zhim against the contraption she suspected was a stove. She batted Usnavi’s hands away when zhe tried to keep Jane from touching. She pressed a hand to zher chest and stared up into Usnavi’s purple eyes.

“Let me try it my way. Let me show you.”

Usnavi gave a nod, and Jane reached out and shoved her hand down zher pants. She found zher penis with her hand and cupped it, stroking her hands up and down. She smiled when it hardened and lengthened in her hand.

“You have the same equipment we do.”

“That is for urination...” Usnavi gasped and gripped the stove hard, zher face strained. “...and self-stimulation if melding is unavailable for too long a period.” Zher knees buckled and zhe struggled to stand straight.

Jane smiled and ran her hand up zhim again. “Are you enjoying it?”

Usnavi grappled for words. “This is not an activity meant to be shared.”

“Why not?” Jane paused but left her hand where it was.

“There is no biological function to it.”

“You only meld for babies? Never for fun?”

Usnavi was finding it harder to think. Jane’s grip was firm and warm and her fingers were long and thin. She gripped zhim firmly and glided her hand up and down.

“It is not meant to be fun,” Usnavi said while moving zher hips back and forth, making Jane’s fingers run against zher cock.

Jane stretched up to her tiptoes and pressed her lips to zher ear.

“Yes, it is. We do this for fun all the time. On my world, we have sex to make babies, because it’s fun, and sometimes because we’re bored.”

Her movements quickened, and she smiled when she felt a drop of moisture form at the tip. She used her thumb to spread it around the head. She moved her hand faster, and Usnavi’s breath became shallower.

“We tried it your way. Melding didn’t work. I’ll make you a deal. The ultimate goal is a baby, right?”

Usnavi nodded. “Yes. The continuance of my race is the most important thing.”

“Then why not pad our odds? We’ll continue to meld, since that’s how you do it. We’ll also do it my way.”

“Your...sex?”

“Yes.” She felt Usavni’s muscles clench, and zher dick twitched, letting Jane know how close an orgasm was.

“I am not familiar with the concept.”

“I’ll teach you. Do you want me to stop?”

Usnavi shook zher head and said, “Don’t stop.”

Jane twisted her hand to increase the friction and pleasure, smiling. “Do we have a deal?”

Usnavi was helpless to do anything but nod, struggling to even speak. Zhe jerked zher hips and groaned loudly. “Yes. I fear I am near release.”

“And?”

Jane leaned up and sank her teeth into zher lower lip before sucking it into her mouth and kissing the alien deeply. Usnavi yelled and jerked zher hips, an orgasm rolling through zhim. Jane continued to apply pressure until Usnavi stilled, and then she stepped back and withdrew her hand. Leaning into Usnavi’s form, Jane felt zher heart beating rapidly and zher chest rising and falling with each breath. Jane pressed kiss after kiss to Usnavi’s chest, ignoring the fact that fabric still covered zher skin.

“Release is the whole point,” Jane said.

Usnavi leaned against the stove, catching zher breath. Zhe held a hand to zher throat, staring at Jane who still rested zhim.

“The point?”

“Uh huh,” she answered, biting her lip before kissing zhim squarely on the lips.

Slipping away from zhim, Jane reached across the counter and grabbed another vegetable, smelling it.

“Pleasure is the point—well, the side point anyway,” she added.

Tipping the food between her lips, she chewed and stared at Usnavi. Zhe really was glorious in the aftermath of an orgasm. She hadn’t seen it before, too surprised by her own orgasm during their meld to pay attention to zhim. She could taste zhim on her fingers as another piece of food slipped between her lips. It wasn’t like anything she had tasted before; no man nor woman could have ever left that flavor on her tongue.

Cocking her head to the side, Jane stared at zhim, waiting for any type of reaction. When Usavni continued to stare at her with wide purple eyes, she started to feel bad, like she had destroyed some vision of her people or some basic understanding of the aliens. Pushing herself away from the counter, Jane took the two steps over to Usnavi and pressed her palm flat against zher face.

Her voice wavered as she spoke. “Are you okay?”

Usnavi nodded after a moment’s hesitation. “Yes. I am fine. I was not expecting that.”

Jane smiled softly, her lips curling up as she leaned into zhim. “Is that a good thing?”

“I believe so.”

This time, Usnavi leaned down and touched zher lips to Jane’s. Groaning, Jane pressed into zhim, increasing the pressure of their bodies against each other. This was the first time Usnavi had shown any interest in her human ways, and Jane wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass by without taking advantage of it. Tingles started in the base of her spine and worked around to her core. As Usnavi’s tongue slid over hers in an enticing manner, Jane felt arousal pool in her body. Drawing in a quick breath, she pulled back and smiled.

“I need...I need a moment. I just need...come with me,” she said.

Breathing out before stepping away from zhim, Jane grabbed hold of Usnavi’s hand and started to walk backward. Scampering into her room, Jane shut the door behind Usnavi and closed her eyes, letting the feeling of zher presence wash over her. Air—that was what she needed. Air, twenty minutes, and a good vibrator. Perhaps with Usnavi present, it wouldn’t take her twenty minutes.

She stripped off the dress, tossing it to the floor in a heap and plopped down onto her bed, giving Usnavi a seductive look. Wiggling her ass until she was comfortable, Jane looked around the room, hoping beyond hope that Usnavi would have provided her with some sort of toy. Seeing as how zhe had not wanted to participate in sex and had little idea of what actual sex involved, she doubted zhe had anything remotely close to Bob.

“I want you to watch,” Jane said to Usnavi, who still stood awkwardly at the door.

“Watch?”

Jane nodded and smiled. “So you can learn.”

Biting her lip, she gave up and trailed her warm fingers over her breasts. Her nipples were already hard and peaked. Her fingers were still sticky from Usnavi when she circled them, the thrill of having zher fluid on her body sending shivers throughout hers. It gave her a weird buzz to know that she had caused Usnavi’s orgasm, likely the first with another individual. Her left hand skimmed down as her right continued to toy with her nipple, and she spread the sticky substance.

Jane groaned lightly as her fingers brushed over her clit. She started with small circles, keeping the pressure light and the movements minute until her body jerked. Locking eyes with Usnavi and dragging in a ragged breath, Jane lifted her hips into the air so they could move better. Sliding one finger inside, she felt her heat surround her. Taking the moisture, she slid it around her clit in the ever-tantalizing circle she had already started. A squeak escaped her lips as she pressed hard for a second.

“This isn’t going to take very long,” she mumbled to herself, rolling onto her knees. “Not at all.”

Pressing her face into the pillow after flipping onto her knees, Jane shoved one finger inside her, rubbing her thumb back and forth against her clit. Her other hand continued to knead and massage her breast, occasionally pulling at her nipple.

Her hips rocked back and forth as she increased the pressure. Surges of pleasure coursed through her, pooling all in one location. She breathed heavily into the pillow, her hair covering her face as she worked her body; the feeling of Usnavi’s eyes on her sent thrills through her. Jane bit into the pillow as the noises in the back of her throat started to get louder and louder. Each passing second, the heat rose, sweat covered her skin, and all she could do was hold on as shockwave after shockwave rolled through her.

Her muscles convulsed around her finger and she fell onto her back, breathing heavily. Her cheeks were on fire and her body pulsed as the remnants of her orgasm gently captured her. Stretching her limbs, Jane groaned and let her muscles relax as she looked up to see Usnavi standing over her. She furrowed her brow and swallowed before speaking.

“What did you think?”

“You pleasured yourself.”

“I did. I’ve done it before.”

“I remember,” Usnavi said and sat down on the bed next to her, running a hand over her arm.

Jane nodded and stretched again, enjoying her nakedness and the last of the waves of pleasure from her orgasm. Usnavi pressed a hand on the other side of Jane’s body. Leaning down, zhe kissed Jane fully on the lips, using teeth and tongue just like she had earlier that evening. Jane gasped as the tingles started in her system again, pulling at her orgasm like it hadn’t happened yet. She broke away, breathing hard and smiling at zhim.

“Dinner is ready for consumption.”

Jane giggled and pushed herself up, kissing zhim quickly on the lips. “I’ll get dressed and be right out.”

“Wear the garment.”

Shaking her head as zhe walked out of the room, Jane picked up the wrinkled dress and slipped it over her head with nothing on underneath.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new original work that I've co-written. Please comment and tell us what you think!!


End file.
